Slept Together
by Jou's Witt E. Combac
Summary: Just a series of oneshots...you may be surprised; give them a shot. Details inside.
1. First Time

**JWEC:** I found that I like this pairing. It gave me a good break from writing puppyshipping stories. I'll probably be blending them from here on out, and there could be a crossover soon.

**Disclaimer:** It's just a sweet little thing. And I don't have the guts to try and steal from J.K Rowling. Especially since there's a point where I completely disregard the storyline AND add in my OC.

**Summary:** Like I mentioned, it's just a sweet fluffy collection of sleep one-shots.

**Rating/Warning:** T (flash of angst and sexual references and there's a lime…I couldn't help it ^_^;)

**Pairing:** Remus/Sirius

_**The first time they slept together, it was because of James and Peter.**_** [First Year, Gryffindor Tower]**

Sirius groaned at the sight of his bed. He was going to _kill_ those two. Deep in the back of his mind, he knew charming Peter and James together hadn't been a good idea, especially since he simply wanted to go to bed now and his bed was covered in flobberworms. They had probably done it while he was showing Remus the grounds.

He left out a sigh. Those two had only been friends for about a month, but they were already extremely close. Eventually, after the pranks slowed down again, he and James could be great friends again. Peter…well, he would grow on Sirius in time, hopefully.

Glancing again at his bed, he decided not to charm his cursed bed clean. He looked around at his roommates. That boy he didn't know…he couldn't—nor would he—ask to share his bed for the night, James always blew his top when Sirius came within 3 feet of his bed, and he'd be damned if he slept in Peter's bed. There was Remus, though…he was extraordinarily kind and understanding, so Sirius could probably bunk with him and escape mocking words in the morning.

He crept over to Remus' bed, lit by the dim moonlight. Peeking in the curtains, he poked the sleeping boy's form.

"Remus," he hissed.

The werewolf shot up immediately, wrenching his eyes open. "Wassamatter?" he muttered.

"James and Peter cursed my bed so that it's covered in flobberworms. Can I bunk with you tonight?"

Remus groaned and fell back onto his bed, his head landing precisely in the middle of the pillow. "Do you have your own pillow?"

"Afraid not, flobberworms are sleeping on it blissfully."

Remus groaned again, and Sirius cracked a grin. He really didn't like bothering his friend, but this was too much fun.

Remus moved over, making space for Sirius. The taller boy plopped down next to him and slipped in beside him, facing the opposite direction.

"Thanks mate," he whispered in gratitude, but it fell on deaf ears.

All five boys in that room slept soundly that night.


	2. Second Time

_**The second time they slept together, it was because of Remus' lycanthropy. **_**[Fourth Year, the Shrieking Shack]**

It was a cold evening, just as the full moon began to slip away. Sirius looked up into the star dotted sky. There were still there, but faintly. Sirius guessed it was around 5 o'clock, and looked back at his shuddering werewolf friend. This hadn't been the first night he'd snuck out to see his closest friend, but it would be the first time Remus actually saw him. _It really isn't fair,_ Sirius thought to himself. _No one should have to ever suffer through this, especially Remus._ Especially since Sirius had gotten his favorite shirt caught on the door. He had to toss it off, and there it lay. Remus' wellbeing was worth more to him than that shirt, anyway.

The said boy whimpered, and Sirius bent down and gathered him in his arms. He carried him off the floor onto the mattress in the corner. Remus was sound asleep, or if not, he didn't say anything about Sirius carrying his naked body to the tattered mattress and lying down next to him to keep Remus warm. Suddenly, he found Remus to be much warmer, but couldn't move away from the heat.

Though Sirius didn't know it at the time, Remus was wide awake, and was blushing at being pulled flush against his best friend's bare chest. When Sirius scooted closer to his body, he tried to ignore how snugly they fit together. He tried to ignore Sirius' sigh of contentment, and how his own heart was beating twice as fast as Sirius', yet perfectly in time nevertheless. He tried hardest to ignore all the signs that pointed to him being in love with his best friend.

Eventually, Remus stopped trying to ignore what his heart was telling him.


	3. Third Time

_**The third time they slept together, it was because Sirius was heartbroken. **_**[Fifth Year, Gryffindor Common Room]**

Remus occasionally looked up from the book on Charms he was reading. Sirius didn't seem to be faring well on the couch, only periodically giving signs he was still conscious. He sighed, marking his page and closing his book. Standing up, he stretched for a moment before noticing the portrait hole open. He gave the blonde fifth year Gryffindor girl a glare as she walked into the Common Room and over to Sirius. How _dare_ she break Sirius' heart and then try to heal him? Madeleine had no right to talk to Sirius after leaving him in this state. She reached out to touch Sirius, when Remus caught her hand. She looked up, panicked, and saw the hard look of disapproval on Remus' face. She wrenched her hand away and flitted to the Girls' Dormitory staircase.

Remus' hazel eyes glowed angrily until she disappeared. It was after 2 AM, and no one else would be coming in for a while. He pulled out his wand and quietly whispered _Mobilicorpus_ before sliding between Sirius and the couch and carefully positioning the depressed teen on top of his own body. His inconsolable friend continued to cry, but now Remus stroked his hair, hugging him close. He knew he shouldn't take advantage of a lonely and despairing Sirius like this, but this could be his only chance to hold his beloved Padfoot like this.

Sirius was at a loss. He knew he shouldn't take advantage of understanding Moony like this, but that damn Madeleine had a point. All throughout the date he had with her, did he once stop thinking about Remus? Of course he hadn't. He'd even made the mistake of calling her Moony. Madeleine was a nice girl, but he just couldn't fake liking girls anymore. He'd only realized it this year, but the young werewolf had captured his attention for quite some time. This was as close as he was going to get, especially after Remus said only one person had captured his attention.

So two boys fell asleep on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, quietly in love, each believing this was the last time they'd be in each other's arms.

Lily Evans sighed, watching from the staircase. Gryffindor boys could be so dense.


	4. Fourth Time

_**The fourth time they slept together, it was because of a mix-up Remus made. **_**[End of Fifth Year, Gryffindor Tower]**

Sirius continued to watch the newest teen he'd been shagged by sleep their night away. It was extremely dark in his room. Honestly, that had to have been the best sex he'd had in his life, and he didn't even know this boy's name. He'd probably ask him in the morning, if he were still here. If not, he'd shrug and move on. He'd do what he always did: he'd owl in Remus' best handwriting a note to a very lucky individual saying he was looking for a good shag and that if the adolescent was interested, to go to Gryffindor Tower and wait in Sirius' bed, on which there would be a label. He knew Peter and James didn't exactly approve of his sexual deviancy, but as long as he put on all the proper charms up, they didn't complain. He scooted closer into the teen's body, and was surprised by how snugly he fit in with this body. He closed his eyes and began to fall asleep when they snapped open in realization.

Though the sleeping figure probably hadn't noticed it, he moaned _Remus_ and encouraged _Moony_ to speed up and thrust harder. Sirius knew there was nothing with _imagining_ he was making love with Remus, but _saying_ his name out loud was a little much.

He closed his eyes in frustration and growled quietly. The boy in front of him stirred silently, turned over and kissed Sirius' temple and snatched Sirius flush to his body.

Sirius was a little surprised, but quite pleasantly. He looked over the teen's body, being a little too…distracted, to notice before. This boy was long and lanky, and taller than Sirius. He recalled the feel of the boy's hair. It was soft and sweet smelling. His hands ghosted over the man's body, only to pause and gasp internally when he brushed across the soft skin, interrupted by smooth scar tissue. Lightly tracing the scar, he recognized the shape. He pulled away his hand, and he didn't know what to feel when the teen let out a groan of withdrawal.

"Moony…why…?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Remus' eyes widened. He pulled away, gray eyes locked on his hazel. Their legs were still laced together, arms still around each other.

"Because I somehow got your letter…and was curious to see if all the talk about you was true," Remus lied seamlessly.

It would've worked, had Sirius not been his best friend. "Moons…you can't lie to me, you know that. Really now, why?"

The hazel eyed werewolf stared at his friend for a moment. Sirius looked absolutely serene, and had probably seen worse. And so, he Summoned his wand and traced in gold ribbons:

"Because since our fourth year, I've loved you more than any friend, brother or Marauder should, Padfoot. I'm so sorry." (1)

Sirius sat, stunned as though he'd been Stupefied. Remus took advantage of the moment, Summoning his clothes and gently prying himself from Padfoot's grip. He gracefully rose from the bed, and turned to go to his own when he looked back at Sirius, whose expression had shifted from Stupefied to Confunded. He hesitated within himself, warring with his morals before his desires once again won out. He bent down and pressed his lips to his gray-eyed friend's forehead. As he pulled away, he smiled to himself. No one could _ever_ surprise Sirius.

The gangly teen quietly crept past the other three boys to get to his bed. No sooner had he slipped in, the gold ribbon message he'd traced for Sirius flew through his curtains and hovered, before the letters began to change. A few of them doubled, and a few morphed into different letters. But for the most part, they simply zipped into a different place before locking into place and changing to a vibrantly glowing blue. Remus smiled to himself as he read over it.

"You're a werewolf, Moony. A love declaration isn't going to scare me off, especially when it's requited. And that's a very attractive smile."

"Oh, and you're a terrible Occlumens, Moons," Sirius whispered in Remus' head.

"Prick. You're just a good Legilimens, Pads." Remus thought firmly, goading on his friend. Well, actually, what were they now? Friends? Secret lovers? Boyfriends? Fuck buddies?

Sirius then promptly slipped in past the curtains, muttered a Silencing Charm, and straddled Remus' still exposed waist before kissing the lycanthrope breathless. Reluctantly, he broke away from the slight taste combination of chocolate and Remus to leave a bite mark similar to the one on his neck from the moaning boy beneath him. Finally, he pulled away, proud of his mark of ownership, now to be referred to The Mark. He slipped in beside the gasping teen, yawning before wrapping Remus' arms around him. Remus finally decided to rejoin the rest of the world and quickly yanked his arms back to himself, bewildered. Sirius rose slightly, pouting. "I was cold."

"Get a blanket," Remus mumbled, eyes downcast. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Why would I get a blanket when I have a boyfriend?" He asked innocently enough.

A pair of gold eyes lit up. "Me…?" he asked hopefully.

Sirius groaned slightly. "Moons, you're the brightest guy I know, but when it comes to relationships, you're dense." But as he finished, their bright grins matched.

"Dense? If you wanted dense, you should've stayed with Madeleine."

"Remus! That's a little harsh…but then again, she is ¼ Veela…" Sirius feigned disappointment. He got subsequently smacked.

"Arsehole. Don't toy with me," Remus laughed. Sirius mock-pouted, and Remus felt a certain part of his anatomy twitch to life.

"But sugar-pants, you know I love you. Why would I hurt my Remy-kins?" Sirius grinned in absolute feigned adoration. The golden-eyed werewolf's eyebrows vanished into the fringe hanging over his forehead.

"Remy-kins? Sugar-pants? _Really, Sirius?!_"  
Sirius grinned once more before ghosting his lips onto The Mark, eliciting a final moan before they curled into each other's grip.


	5. Seven Hundred and Ninety Sixth Time

_**The seven-hundred and ninety-sixth (796**__**th**__**) time they slept together, it was almost their last. **_**[Mid-Seventh Year, the Library]**

Remus sighed quietly as Sirius continued to nuzzle him in the confines of his favorite comfy armchair. It was the same chair that was reserved for Remus, since he read in that one so often. Every night, shortly before he crawled into bed with Sirius, he would spend an hour in the back of the library before Madam Pince shooed him out politely.

However, she wouldn't be so polite when she realized there was a rather attractive seventh year trying to distract him from his book.

"Sirius, what if someone saw us?" He asked, his eyes lit up, half aroused and half worried. Sirius gave a short laugh of a bark before switching from nuzzles to pecks on Moony's neck. He tried not to allow Sirius see the wolf so pleased.

"Let them see. You're _mine_, and the rest of Hogwarts needs to know that, Moony—especially that _vile_ girl you spoke to yesterday," he spat out the last part with distinctive disgust.

The lanky teen rolled his eyes. "Siri, she was a little first-year who was looking for McGonagall's office. She had detention."

Sirius pulled away and lit up. "A mini-Marauder?" The hope in his voice was so high, Remus felt a little guilty about crushing his hope.

"'Fraid not, Pads. She was late to class six days in a row."

Sirius huffed, finding comfort by planting hot, open mouthed kisses on Remus' neck. Said recipient of these incriminating kisses was desperately attempting to cover a moan.

"Did you hear that? That sounded like a boy!" A tiny feminine voice squeaked. A third-year, maybe. Sirius ignored them.

"It sounded like _two!_ We're in luck! Here, fix your hair…" There was the second girl's voice, most likely fourth-year. And as her voice trailed off suggestively, Remus quickly clapped a hand over his boyfriend's mouth, lifted a disgruntled Sirius and dumped him into the nearest armchair. He bolted back to his seat and pretended to read—before realizing the book was upside down. Sirius began to snigger, but he was silenced by Remus' _no-sex-for-three-weeks-remember-how-bad-celibacy-was _look.

The girls began to approach them then, and began to giggle. Remus and Sirius unconsciously rolled their eyes.

"So you guys are seventh years?" The older of the two, trying to play it cool.

Remus didn't answer, but Sirius nodded, before winking at the third year, sending her into a swoon. The fourth year blushed before breaking into a fit of giggles.

Remus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had to go and fall in love with the Sex God of Hogwarts.

He was so busy drooling over Sirius (once again) he had missed the young girl's attempt of telling some reason why she fancied them. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you have any plans for Hogsmeade, and if you wanted to come with me." The inner Marauder told him to fake it.

However, the possessive side of Padfoot decided to show itself to protect _his_ Moony. He growled softly, telling the girl to back up. Suddenly, the third year began to stir and smiled hopefully at Remus. Said teenager saw the steam flowing out of Sirius' ears. Remus stuttered, unable to answer.

"Please? There's two of us, and you could do _whatever_ you want with us…" she winked suggestively and laid a hand on the werewolf's thigh. Remus blushed and glanced at Sirius.

That girl made a grave mistake.

Sirius eloquently rose up, lightly shoved the flirtatious girl out of the way, and gently pressed his Moony against a bookshelf. He hovered for a millisecond over Remus' lips, long enough to murmur _'Mine'_ before kissing any remaining life out on the boy.

The girls stood, jaws open. Sirius inwardly smirked, feeling Remus losing himself in the kiss…yet again. He would suffer for this later, but it was worth it.

Taking it up one notch, he lifted both of his boyfriend's legs and wrapped them around his waist. He kept up the show by knowingly shoving his hands through the hem of Remus' shirt and flicking his thumbs across the rosy nipples of Remus' chest.

A soft moan slipped through, and Sirius' tongue demanded a dance inside his currently-submissive partner's mouth. Instead, Remus tilted his head up, breaking their fiery kiss and silently begging for his throat to be marked forever as Padfoot's.

Sirius was happy to oblige, but in his haste, brushed their arousals together, their moans escaping and mingling together flawlessly. They'd almost forgotten they had an audience, until a small gasp had them breaking apart and sweaty. Well, Sirius had the willpower to. Remus continued to kiss Sirius' jaw line. "Moons…" he whispered in reluctant warning.

"Look away, Mindy! They're together, obviously!" The older girl tried to pull her younger friend away, but the little girl refused to move. Finally, with much struggling, she yanked to girl away.

"NO!! I WANNA SEE THE SEXY BOYS GET IT ON!! _THE SEXY NERD LOOKED LIKE HE WAS SERIOUSLY ABOUT TO GET SHAGGED!!_" The smaller girl wailed shrilly.

Sirius turned his attention back to the sweet, horny werewolf he had to deal with.

So, thirty minutes later, one could imagine the surprise/horror of Madam Pince when she came to usher sweet polite Remus out of the library, only to find her favorite student in a compromising position with his boyfriend. STARK. NAKED.

Or, one could imagine the unbearable embarrassment Remus Lupin felt, as he was discovered half asleep but completely naked—WITH SOME POLE OF FLESH STILL IN HIS ARSE—and incredulously and blindingly furious at the relaxed boy still next to and/or inside of him.

But it would probably be safest to imagine the satisfaction of Sirius Black, as he _finally_ got a great shag with his boyfriend. And the small nagging sense the suffering would end once Remus actually got to him, so he enjoyed the aftermath of some of the best exhibition sex EVER known in the history of magic.

After Madam Pince barred Remus from the library for a week (Sirius was banned) and walked off stuttering about indecent exposure, Remus looked angry enough to kill. If it wasn't for the fact that he was about to get to severely maimed, Sirius would have been _incredulously_ turned on again.

After they were both dressed, he followed Remus back to Gryffindor Tower, looking similar to a dog with his tail between his legs. Remus hadn't said a word up until the password, and crawled into Sirius' bed like always. They stared each other done before Remus finally said, "I might be mad at you, but I didn't finish my cuddling with you. C'mon, Pads. I swear as both a Marauder and a boyfriend, I will not hurt you." When Sirius failed to move, Remus decided to be a little underhanded. "Well, I could always snuggle with Wormtail or either of those girls downstairs. They were Gryffindors…"

Sirius very quickly decided to shut his mouth and cuddle with the sexy Marauder shouting death threats at him with body language.

Well, a Marauder or not, Remus was just as quick to jump Sirius as fast as Padfoot jumped Remus. And Sirius hoped to exploit that.


	6. Additional Information

(1) Does anybody remember the way Lord Voldemort traced his name in _CoS_? This is the same thing, except less sinister.

A/N: This was my first Sirimus story, so if it's off, I'm sorry, I'm really just getting the hang of you liked it, YAY! If you hated it…then why are you still here…? o_o


End file.
